


In The Not So Quiet Moments

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Hella late 2018 Christmas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas baking, Fluff, M/M, this is disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Sam looks up, bites back a laugh at the sight of Gabriel. The man has his rabbit slippers on, the ones that Dean got him last year with pornstar staches, and big fluffy robe that would look at home on a sitcom mother. The man does his zombie shuffle over to the coffee pot not seeing the mess on the island. He also doesn’t seem to hear the song that is playing. Sam waits until the coffee is contaminated with four heaping scoops of sugar and two of creamer, stirred and then placed on the counter before he sweeps Gabriel into his arms and twirls him about.





	In The Not So Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I finish posting the last of the very late Christmas presents! I hope this was well worth the wait! This year I'm gonna start asking for prompts in September so I'm not this late again oh my fuck.

It’s snowing. Big, fat flakes coming down from the sky is globs. Sam smiles in glee as he looks out the small window in his kitchen. The weatherman promised snow up until New Years, meaning that getting to work is going to be a pain in the ass. Thankfully his firm isn’t like some places and doesn’t want its lawyers chancing the roads. With a quick glance at the clock, he switches on both the coffee pot and the radio. Any time now his husband is going to be stumbling down the stairs so that he can get a cup of the over-sugared caffeine. Because as much as Gabriel wants to insist that he’s a morning person, especially on Christmas, he really isn’t. 

 

_ You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch _

_ You really are a heel _

_ You're as cuddly as a cactus _

 

The smooth tone of Thurl Ravenscroft comes out of the radio. With a bounce in his step, he moves over to the fridge and starts pulling out what he needs to really make his husband’s morning.

 

“I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole,” Sam sings counting out the eggs needed for the recipes he wants to do. It may be overkill, the amount they will be baking but Gabe has a sweet tooth and today he’s feeling like indulging it.

 

“What did I do now?”

 

Sam looks up, bites back a laugh at the sight of Gabriel. The man has his rabbit slippers on, the ones that Dean got him last year with pornstar staches, and big fluffy robe that would look at home on a sitcom mother. The man does his zombie shuffle over to the coffee pot not seeing the mess on the island. He also doesn’t seem to hear the song that is playing. Sam waits until the coffee is contaminated with four heaping scoops of sugar and two of creamer, stirred and then placed on the counter before he sweeps Gabriel into his arms and twirls him about.

 

“You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch, given the choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile,” he elongates the word crocodile before laughing. Gabriel starts to laugh himself, being more than just a dead weight in Sam’s arms as the song continues.

 

As the song ends he lets the shorter man go back to his coffee that is now cool enough to drink. He rests a hip against a counter.

 

“So, cookies for breakfast. I’ve got four cookie recipes all pulled up. Wanna get started?”

 

Gabriel stares at him, eyes darting over to where the ingredients are. The cup is quickly drained and then his head is yanked down for an intense kiss.

 

“You fucking spoil me. Now let's get this cracking.”

 

And so the great baking adventure. The oatmeal cookies will likely be done last, needing to be done at a higher temperature than the others. The sugar cookies, royal icing bought because Sam wasn’t up to looking for powdered meringue or meringue powder or whatever that ingredient was, need to be chilled for at least ten minutes which means that the can be mixed together first and rest until the other doughs are made. The oven is being preheated.

 

Gabe laughs loudly when he mentions his very detailed plans.

 

“If we get done early enough we can try out the  _ special _ present we bought each other.”

 

“You’re not going to get twitchy when I eat the dough?”

 

Sam rolls his eyes.

 

“So long as there is enough dough left for actual cookies I will let off the lecture.”

 

That earns him a hoot of joy and Gabriel cracking open two eggs. While Gabriel eagerly works on the sugar cookies, perfect sugar cookies according to the recipe, he works on the peanut butter cookies. From there they’ll move on to the oatmeal raisin cookies and soft ginger cookies. He’s looking forward to how the house is going to smell when they actually start to bake.

 

“Wait… Christmas. Shit Dean and Adam, they’re coming over aren’t they?”

 

“Don’t worry. We have plenty of time for fun. Dean and Castiel are going to wait until closer to dinner. With Adam, him and his new beau won’t be in until at least one. It is now,” Sam looks at the clock again, “sevenish.”

 

Sam sneaks a nibble of the peanut butter dough, he has a major weakness for them. Gabriel, of course, catches him and forces a bite of sugar cookie into his mouth. After that Gabriel shoves the covered bowl into the fridge.

 

“Can’t believe you’re putting raisins in cookies.”

 

“Raisins are yummy.”

 

He sees how Gabriel eyes the flour that is on the island.

 

“Don’t you-”

 

A handful of flour hits his face. Exploding everywhere. Sam coughs and grabs his own handful of flour. The peanut butter cookies haven’t gone into the oven yet so as long as this food fight doesn’t get too intense they should be fine… Which of course means that they end up covered in flour and eggs growing sticky and tacky while they wait for their cookies to bake. 

 

Sam pulls at the egg/flour gunk in his hair. Trying to remove as much as he can before getting into the shower. Gabriel had the misfortune to knock over one of the tubes of icing and then stepped on it, causing to open and then fall into the icing. 

 

“That is not as much fun as the movies make it look.”

 

Sam looks up and grins at the mess that is his husband’s face. He leans in and kisses him sweetly. Tame and sweet, something with promise but no hurry to get it. They pull apart and rest their foreheads together.

 

“God I love you.”

 

“Love you too, babe.”

 

The oven beeps, signalling that one batch is finished. When he was young, traveling around with his depressed father he hadn’t thought he would ever have a family. That he would be able to stand being stationary. And then Gabriel had fallen into his life. Literally. And then suddenly stationary and still didn’t seem so bad. Christmas gained a new shine. He surges to kiss Gabriel again, the cookie still in Gabriel’s mouth is a little soggy which makes the kiss slightly uncomfortable but it’s still perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
